


Pussy- I Mean CAT Burglar

by FantasyEX



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionWith Cassandra Cain stalking the night as Batgirl, Selina Kyle starts to miss her on-again, off-again romance with Bruce Wayne.Maybe Catwoman can kindle something similar between herself and Cassandra...
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Selina Kyle, Cassandra Cain/Selina Kyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Pussy- I Mean CAT Burglar

There was little that Catwoman enjoyed more than the piercing ring of sirens fading behind her as she leapt across rooftops. The sound meant that someone missed the bag of loot she had taken, and the fact that she had stolen something important enough to warrant an organized police response was almost better than the valuables in the bag. The burglar climbed and jumped over Gotham City’s aging facades, disappearing into the darkness of the night as her pursuers fell far, far behind. She stopped only when the distant sirens had long since faded.  
  
Selina Kyle pulled her cat-eared hood off, running a gloved hand through her short-cropped, black hair. She tugged her red-lensed goggles down, letting them hang around her neck as she plunged a hand into her bag and retrieved a large, gleaming diamond. Her green eyes lit up as they were reflected by the gem’s multiple polished facets. Moonlight reflected from the brilliant jewel onto her face, and she couldn’t help but grin at her ill-gotten sack of treasure.  
  
“Aren’t _you_ a pretty one…”  
  
Selina turned the gem over in her hand, closely examining it as she sat on the edge of the roof. A dark shadow passed over her for just a moment. Had she not known any better, she may have passed it off for a cloud. The reflection in the diamond told her otherwise, though, not that she didn’t already _know_ what that shadow meant. Even in the tiny, mirrored surface she held in her hand, Selina knew that the winged shadow outlined against the moon could only mean one thing.  
  
She stood and readied herself, tensing her muscles in preparation as she stared into the moon. The silhouette grew larger and larger, quickly drawing nearer. Once its wings tucked in and the figure began its dive toward Selina, the burglar made her move and ran. She darted across the rooftop, leaping to an adjacent building and gracefully scaling a wall. She pulled a whip from her belt, unfurled the lash, and cracked it. She swung the tool around the neck of a gargoyle statue and swung herself away from the building, sailing through the gap over the street far below.  
  
Selina grunted as she was tackled from behind and sent tumbling onto the rooftop. She rolled, righted herself with near-inhuman reflexes, and came to an almost graceful stop, crouched low and ready to spring up. Her hand darted for the whip she had dropped, only for it to be knocked out of reach by a bat-shaped throwing knife. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she stood to face the vigilante who had chased her down.  
  
“You know,” Selina began. “You’re not _nearly_ as fun to run from as the playboy was…”  
  
Cloaked in blackness against the neon lights of Gotham’s skyline, it was easy to see why most criminals froze in fear at the sight of Batgirl. With most of her face concealed by a fitted cowl, Cassandra Cain was hard for most to get a read on. The lower half of her face - the only part that remained exposed - was fixed in a seemingly-permanent scowl. Her cape fluttered behind her as she approached her target.  
  
“Not feeling too talkative today?” Selina sighed, disappointed. “Fine. Take the loot, Cassie…”  
  
She tossed the bag of gems to Cassandra, who caught it without breaking her stride. She stood face-to-face with Selina, staring her down and frowning. Beneath the cowl, Selina could make out Cassandra’s brown eyes, ringed by dark makeup to better blend in with her costume. Her gaze wavered only slightly, as if, for a moment, she was questioning her actions.  
  
“You’re going to hand it _all_ over,” Cassandra growled, holding her hand out. “Then you’re coming with me.”  
  
Selina held up the diamond she had pocketed, smirking.  
  
“Good eye,” she remarked. “I think I’d rather hang on to this one, though…”  
  
She unzipped her skin tight leather suit down to her chest, revealing her ample cleavage. Before Cassandra could react, Selina dropped the diamond down the front of her suit. It disappeared between her breasts, and she zipped her suit right back up.  
  
“Butterfingers,” Selina giggled.  
  
Suddenly, she leapt for her whip, tucking into a graceful roll. She cracked her whip as she bounced back to her feet, swinging the lash toward Cassandra. The masked vigilante was quick to react, blocking Selina’s strike with her forearm. The whip’s lash wrapped around her arm, and she pulled hard, yanking Selina off-balance and tearing the whip from her hands.  
  
Selina used her forward momentum to her advantage, her stagger quickly turning into a dash toward Cassandra. She struck out, flicking her costume’s claws out and swiping at Batgirl. Cassandra blocked almost effortlessly, swatting her hands aside while she wrapped the cord of Selina’s own whip around her wrists.  
  
With her hands tied, Selina resorted to kicks. She swung herself around, hoping to catch Cassandra with a roundhouse kick, only for her ankle to be grabbed mid-swing. She grunted, awkwardly staggering on one foot. Out of options, an idea flashed through her mind. With a smirk, she hopped into Cassandra’s lap, wrapping her bound hands around the back of her head.  
  
“Looks like you got me, Bats,” Selina purred, slipping her legs around Cassandra’s back to straddle her. “I guess you’ll be wanting that diamond…”  
  
“Yes,” Cassandra confirmed impatiently. “ _Now.”_ _  
__  
_Selina wiggled her hips, rubbing herself against Cassandra.  
  
“Oh, if _only_ I could reach it,” she sighed. “Maybe if you untie me…”  
  
“Not happening,” Cassandra grunted. “I’ll get it myself…”  
  
“Be my guest,” Selina chuckled.  
  
Cassandra groaned, returning Selina’s smug grin with a frown. She hesitantly held up her hand, stopping for just a moment as if to reconsider before zipping down Selina’s suit. She pulled the zipper perhaps a bit further than she needed to, exposing much of Selina’s chest. The thief’s soft, busty breasts threatened to spill out at any moment, held in place by little more than luck and a prayer. Cassandra reached into Selina’s cleavage and began feeling around for the stolen diamond.  
  
“Why are you like this?” Cassandra asked with a heavy sigh.  
  
“Is that a _complaint_ from the Bat?” Selina laughed incredulously. “I’m not the one with my hand down your top…”  
  
She rolled her hips,grinding into Cassandra’s lap. She could feel the costumed woman swallow nervously as a conspicuous stiffness manifested between her legs.  
  
“Besides,” Selina continued in a low, teasing voice. “It feels to me like you’re enjoying yourself…”  
  
Cassandra tried to ignore her, but she couldn’t deny the fact that it felt good having Selina’s legs wrapped around her back, squeezing her tight against her. She could feel herself getting hard against the burglar, her cock slowly stiffening up in response to her persistent grinding. She could have easily thrown her off, but she found herself wanting this to continue, as wrong as it might have felt.  
  
“What about Bruce?” Cassandra asked nervously. “Weren’t you…”  
  
“We were,” Selina answered, leaning in close to Cassandra. “But… He’s gone now. Comes with the job… I miss him every day, but I like to think that I’ve moved on. Besides…”  
  
She snapped her teeth, biting Batgirl’s cowl and pulling it up over her face. Cassandra gasped in surprise, almost slamming Selina to the ground out of reflex. Her eyes were wide, and her short, black hair was a mess of frazzled strands from being under the cowl for so long.  
  
“It wouldn’t feel natural to be a cat with no bat,” Selina whispered.  
  
Unmasked, her face inches from Selina’s, Cassandra couldn’t have pulled away in time even if she had really wanted to. Selina’s lips met hers, and, unable to stop herself, she moaned softly in response. She hadn’t meant to, of course, but the feeling of Selina’s soft lips locking with hers, her tongue sneaking its way into her mouth, and the heat of her arousal rubbing incessantly against her erection was too much to resist.  
  
Cassandra couldn’t help but grope Selina’s chest. The burglar’s soft, plump breasts were impossible not to squeeze. Cassandra kneaded and squished them, her fingers sinking into the soft, fatty flesh of Selina’s tits. Her free hand trailed down Selina’s back and ended up cupping her well-toned rear. She snuck in a few good squeezes, moaning a bit harder against her as she felt her up.  
  
Selina took her opportunity. She locked her legs behind Cassandra’s legs and kicked the backs of her knees, causing them to buckle. The two women toppled over. Cassandra landed on her back, and Selina came down gracefully on top of her, kneeling over her and straddling her waist. As she fell, she had, with a quick flick of her finger and a flash of her claw, cut her hands free.  
  
Cassandra didn’t care that Selina had untied herself. She was too distracted by the thief’s breasts spilling out of her unzipped suit, bouncing free into full view. Her nipples were stiff, standing firm and enticing. Cassandra couldn’t resist. She grabbed one of the plump mounds and wrapped her lips around the other’s nipple.  
  
Kneading and sucking, Cassandra was eager to play with Selina’s tits. Her teeth gently grazed the stiff nipple in her mouth. Her tongue ran circles around the stiff little nub. Her fingers squished their way into Selina’s other breast, sinking deep into its creamy, supple flesh with each squeeze. She tweaked her nipple, pinching and twisting, drawing soft little moans out of the catsuit-clad thief.  
  
As much as she was enjoying the feeling of having Batgirl, of all people, suckling at her chest, Selina wanted more. With her hands free, she found it easy to push Cassandra down, pinning her to the rooftop. She pulled her cape off first, smirking at the tiny gasp Cassandra let out once she realized what was happening. She dragged her claws over Cassandra’s costume, scratching the bat insignia on her chest. The costume was quick to come off, excitedly pulled away in pieces by Selina as if she were a cat shredding a toy to pieces.  
  
Cassandra felt herself blushing. She had never felt so vulnerable before. As her chest was bared to Selina, her busty tits now out in the open, she was aware of little more than the tightness in her groin and the heat on her cheeks. She moaned softly, her voice little more than a tiny, quiet whimper, as Selina’s hands came to rest on her chest. Every little squeeze, every pinch, every twist and tug was driving her wild with arousal. She was right where the cat wanted her.  
  
Selina certainly liked what she was seeing. She toyed with Cassandra for just a short while, teasing her hard little nipples, groping her tits, filling her head with racing thoughts of what was to come. She pulled her suit’s zipper down further and further, slowly opening the front of her garment, baring her toned belly, her smooth-shaved pubic mound, and finally, the tight, wet lips of her pussy. She rocked her hips, thrusting gently, grinding against Cassandra’s body as she scooted herself forward.  
  
Selina dragged her exposed sex over Cassandra’s skin, grinding and humping her way forward. She paused at her chest, biting her lip and staring down, her eyes filled with teasing, lusty delight as she rolled her hips. Finally, she turned herself around, swinging her leg over top of Cassandra to kneel right above her face.  
  
Cassandra could barely think. With Selina’s steaming-warm, wet, pink lips right in front of her, she could practically feel her body screaming with desperate arousal. She could smell Selina. Her heavy, womanly scent was making her head spin now. She wanted desperately to taste her.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Selina teased. “Pussy got your tongue?”  
  
She dropped her hips, planting her wet cunt squarely on Cassandra’s red face. A brief, muffled yelp was all Cassandra managed in her surprise, but she quickly started moaning softly, gasping at the overpowering scent of Selina’s arousal and the taste of her pussy.  
  
Cassandra licked eagerly. Her tongue dragged between the plump lips of Selina’s cunt, lapping up her sweet, fresh arousal. Selina shuddered, gasping at each lick. She leaned over Cassandra’s lower body, grinding against her face, her stiff clit rubbing against her nose. She savored the attention Cassandra showed her pussy. It had been too long since she felt such an eager tongue exploring her folds.  
  
Selina rolled her hips in time with Cassandra’s licks as she focused her attention on the bulge in Batgirl’s pants. She could tell that her rival was just as needy as she was now. The way Cassandra’s erection twitched, as if begging to be let out and touched, was more than enough to prompt Selina to unclasp the vigilante’s utility belt. With her only obstacle out of the way, Selina was quick to tug Cassandra’s pants down.  
  
“ _There’s_ the bat I know!”  
  
Selina purred happily, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Cassandra’s erect cock. It throbbed needily, a heavy bead of pre-cum dribbling out and rolling down the thick shaft. Selina leaned in, woefully unable to resist, and gave Cassandra a long, slow lick. From base to tip, Catwoman dragged her tongue, moaning as her eyelids fluttered closed. The sweet, potent taste of Cassandra’s juice hit her hard, sending a shiver down her spine and causing a gush of warm arousal to leak from between her thighs into Batgirl’s mouth.  
  
Rubbing firmly against Cassandra’s probing tongue, Selina sealed her lips around the pinned vigilante’s cockhead. She ran her tongue around Cassandra’s sensitive, pink tip in a slow circle, moaning softly as she lapped up all the fresh pre-cum she could. Cassandra’s sweetness was overwhelming, and she couldn’t resist giving her a good, firm squeeze to coax a bit more out. She started bobbing her head, swallowing up more and more of Cassandra’s thick, firm shaft with each move she made.  
  
Slurping, Cassandra pushed her tongue into Selina’s folds. She licked and licked, her wet, twisting muscle swirling around the entrance of the thief’s pussy. The taste of Selina’s womanhood was intense and intoxicating. The sweetly-acidic flavor was enough to make Cassandra’s head spin, her cock twitching eagerly in Selina’s mouth. She shuddered, moaning against Selina’s puffy lower lips, just barely able to keep herself in check.  
  
Selina sucked and stroked, moaning, slurping, and purring as she worked Cassandra’s shaft. She could feel every little throb, every beat of Batgirl’s pulse through her twitching cock. She felt her gently rocking her hips in time with her movements, pushing herself just a bit deeper into Selina’s mouth. She certainly didn’t mind. In fact, she encouraged Cassandra, gently cupping her balls and stroking the underside of her big, heavy pouch.  
  
A powerful, sudden pulse from Cassandra’s balls was the only warning Selina got before Batgirl’s legs locked together around her head, pulling her down. She choked, her muffled, surprised yelp turning into a wet gag as she was throated, her lips coming to rest around the base of Cassandra’s rhythmically-throbbing member. She gurgled as Cassandra let loose, pumping her load down her throat. Cassandra’s fresh, sticky cum surged up her shaft, squirting in thick, heavy wads straight into Selina’s belly. Selina could feel every shot pass her lips, boiling hot out of her balls and gushing from her tip.  
  
Cassandra didn’t loosen her leg lock until she had completely emptied herself, draining her balls down Selina’s tight, wet throat. She pushed the burglar off of her, letting out a satisfied sigh as Selina rolled onto her back, coughing and sputtering. Saliva and jizz leaked from Selina’s mouth, dribbling down her chin in a messy little stream. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath, her cheeks red and her eyes foggy with fresh, intense lust.  
  
“ _Mmm…_ This kitten _does_ love her cream,” Selina moaned, dragging her fingers along the slit of her pussy. “Especially when it comes from a brand new bat…”  
  
Cassandra rolled onto Selina, bringing her hips down on top of her to pin her down. She rolled her hips, grinding her still-erect shaft against Selina’s tight, wet slit. Biting her lip, she stared down at the pinned thief, matching every one of her tiny little moans with one of her own as she rubbed against her. She leaned down and moved in for a messy kiss.  
  
Selina wrapped her arms around Cassandra, holding her tight as her tongue pushed its way into her mouth. She thrust against her, grinding and rubbing in time with her movements. Cassandra licked Selina’s lips, lapping up her own leftover cum. She dragged her tongue down Selina’s chin and neck, licking away the bubbly spit-spunk mix that had dribbled out of her mouth. She moaned, shivering at the taste of her freshly-spent load. Locking her lips with Selina’s, she poured herself into an eager, passionate, drawn-out kiss as she pulled her hips back.  
  
Selina sucked Cassandra’s tongue as she felt her folds parting for the vigilante’s cockhead. Cassandra pushed her way inside, her shaft plunging deep into Selina with a single, firm thrust. Both women moaned against each other, their gasps interspersed with wet slurps as their tongues jockeyed for dominance. Selina pulled away for just a few short seconds, panting heavily as she brought her lips close to Cassandra’s ear.  
  
“Don’t you fucking _dare_ be gentle!” she breathed.  
  
Selina gripped Cassandra’s back, clutching her shoulders as she locked her legs together. Holding herself firmly in place, she kissed Batgirl’s neck, sucking, licking, nibbling as she felt her inner walls spreading to accept Cassandra’s package.  
  
Cassandra started fucking Selina without delay. Her thrusts, quick, rough, and hard, drew countless gasps, moans, and squeals of pleasured delight out of the pinned burglar. Wet _slaps_ filled the air, loud and staccato as her cock drilled into Selina’s depths. Cassandra gasped, gritting her teeth as her pleasure was joined by the sting of Selina’s claws dragging along her back, scratching thin, red lines into her skin. She didn’t stop or slow down, though, willing herself to keep pace, powered by lust alone.  
  
Selina sucked Cassandra’s neck, leaving little red marks as she kissed her way down. A firm love-bite, delivered to the juncture of Batgirl’s neck and shoulder, left a much more noticeable mark, which quickly began bruising. Selina was pleased as could be with Cassandra’s rough, hard treatment, and she certainly wasn’t about to be gentle in return, either. Scratching Cassandra’s back, squeezing her tightly in place, rocking her hips to slam herself against her partner, Selina wanted nothing more than to be roughed up and fucked like an animal.  
  
Cassandra’s breathing turned quickly to heavy, labored gasps. Her thrusts stuttered, and she lost her rhythm as sensation overwhelmed her. She buried herself inside Selina with a loud grunt, which she quickly silenced by forcing her lips against the thief’s. She pushed her tongue into Selina’s mouth, moaning and sighing as she came. She pumped a heavy, thick load into Selina’s wet little cunt, squirting hot, fat shots of spunk deep inside of her.  
  
Selina squealed in delight against Cassandra. The feeling of fresh, warm jizz flooding into her pussy made her shiver, leaving her _just_ on the brink of climax. Her body was begging for more, eager for that one last push over the edge. Cassandra gave her what she wanted. She broke her way out of Selina’s tight leg lock, grabbed hold of her ankles, and pinned her legs down, bending them back until her ankles were behind her ears.  
  
Selina cried out as she was folded nearly in half. Cassandra didn’t bother letting her adjust. Still in the throes of her orgasm, Cassandra started fucking, thrusting into Selina, grunting with exertion as semen continued gushing from her cock with each stroke. Selina dug her claws into Cassandra’s back, holding on for dear life as she succumbed to pleasure, cumming hard while Cassandra fucked the living daylights out of her.  
  
The tight, rhythmic clenching of Selina’s pussy sucked Cassandra in. She groaned with effort, her thrusts slowed by the vice-like grip of Selina’s inner walls. Hot, sticky squirt splattered onto her abdomen and trickled out around her shaft, gushing fresh and thick from Selina’s folds. Freshly-spent cum oozed out along with Selina’s quim, bubbling from between her puffy lower lips and Cassandra’s thick shaft. Cassandra’s balls slapped into the wet mess, swinging straight into a big, sticky, white puddle of cream. Still, as tight as Selina became, as intense as her own, mind-numbing ecstasy may have been, Cassandra didn’t slow down.  
  
Wet, sticky sounds drowned out the pair’s frantic moaning and gasping. Cassandra lost control of herself, letting her body move on its own as overwhelming pleasure took over her senses. In a haze of pure ecstasy, she couldn’t tell when one climax ended and another began. She was cumming uncontrollably, squirting fresh, hot jizz deep into Selina with almost every stroke. Each move she made, each thrust, each roll of her hips, sent her to new heights of pleasure. Sticky cum spilled out of Selina’s pussy, splattering all over Cassandra’s balls and pooling on the rooftop beneath the two.  
  
Selina was just as lost in her own bliss. She felt numb to everything but the pleasure. Her body was ceaselessly tense, her muscles straining, drawn tight like the skin of a drum as she came over and over again along with Cassandra. Each load pumped into her womb, each rough, merciless thrust, each sloppy kiss sent her spiraling deeper into the haze of sensation she was already lost in. Her vision was going white and her ears were ringing. Cross eyed, nearly snowblind with the all-consuming ecstasy surging through her body, she let out a wordless groan, her tongue flopping limp out of her mouth.  
  
Cassandra licked Selina’s exposed tongue, slurping noisily as she sucked and kissed. Drool clung to the pair’s lips, dripping and stretching between their tongues as their frantic, uncontrolled rutting finally came to an explosive end. Cassandra buried herself as deep as she could in Selina’s fucked-out pussy, pushing and pushing until she felt her tip pop through the thief’s cervix. Her last load, just as hot and thick as all the rest, exploded into Selina’s womb, flooding her deepest reaches with intense heat. Selina screamed, shivering violently under the immense, mind-shattering pleasure of her last orgasm. She squirted hard, her juices splattering all over Cassandra’s belly and chest until her flow tapered off and the remainder of her quim dribbled between her legs, leaking from her twitching cunt into the pool of spent cum beneath her.  
  
The two women collapsed in a sticky, sweaty, twitching heap, both stealing quick, greedy kisses from the other as they gasped for air, panting and heaving on top of each other. Cassandra pulled out, groaning as she drew her hips back with great effort, shivering all the while. Her half-hard cock slipped out of Selina with a wet, sticky, sucking noise, unplugging the well-fucked thief. Selina grunted, her legs flopping back into place as freshly-unloaded spunk poured out of her, bubbling audibly as her pussy drooled out all of its filling.  
  
“C- Consider that… a warning,” Cassandra finally gasped, still breathless. “Don’t… Don’t l- let me catch you… again…”  
  
Selina managed a weak smile, still woozy and lightheaded. She groaned as she lifted her head, pressing her lips against Cassandra’s for one last, firm kiss.  
  
“Or what?” she teased hoarsely.  
  
Cassandra answered only with a smirk. She snatched up Selina’s bag of jewels, hastily dressed herself, and ran off into the night, still visibly disheveled and reeking of sex and sweat. Selina remained on her back, taking quite some time to catch her breath. She reached into her suit and withdrew the large diamond she had hidden away, grinning as she looked at her reflection in its polished surface.  
  
“What’s a cat to do without a bat to play with?”  
  
She chuckled softly, purring happily as she imagined what kind of trouble she might get into with Batgirl next...


End file.
